I Want to Survive
by Red Velvet is love
Summary: Katniss and Peeta won the Hunger Games...right? Wrong! What happened if Rue won the Hunger Games? How did she survive, what happened to the other Tributes? This story is in honor of Rue and Thresh, and their stories as they go through the games, their thoughts, and how their lives were even before the reaping. Mostly in Rue's POV and in Thresh's every second chapter and so on.
1. Chapter 1

I want to Survive

**Hey, people of ! How are my peeps? While watching The Hunger Games for the eighth time with my best friend Tania, she said 'What would happen if Rue actually won the games?' and I was all like 'I want Cato and Clove to win! But I love Rue, so what if I write a story about both?' and she was all like 'Sure!' So in honour of Tania, my bestie for life, I will write about Rue winning first, and then a story about Cato and Clove winning. Because I don't like Katniss and Peeta's characters at all, I love Cato, Clove, Thresh and Rue! (Some of the story will be in Thresh's POV)**

**Also, no offense to Susan Collins, but book two and three were basically pointless and made me hate Katniss and Peeta more, ****and why did you kill off the best characters?**** WHY?! Soz, just I think you should've just left it with book one, but that's only me and Tania's opinion.**

**District 11, Thursday, 4 days before The Reaping 6:35pm. Rue's P.O.V**

I finish another patch of gardening, and brush the thorns from my long pants from the neighbouring flowers. I wince as a few of the thorns prick my finger and draw blood, and then I throw them off and suck the blood from my finger. Gardening since dawn is tiring, but I don't care. I'm used to it by now. I've been gardening since I was only five. I'm twelve now, and gardening and getting pricked by thorns is one of the least of my worries now.

The Reaping is in four days. Four days. I'm freaking out. I turned twelve three months ago, and in Panem, it's not a fun day for anyone on that day. It's the day where you become old enough to enter the Hunger Games. It's a fight-to-the-death battle against all of the twelve districts. Every district sends two tributes, one boy and girl each aged from 12-18. Since I'm only 12, my name has only been entered once. When you get older, you name is entered more times, increasing the odds of becoming a tribute. I'm still scared, because over the years, people on their first year have still been picked.

I would probably never volunteer, unless it was to save one of my younger siblings. I would never let any of them go into the Games. Ever. It's something I vowed if any of them were ever picked for the Games. I still have an even higher chance this year since I entered extra times to receive a tessera. Because of that, my family will receive an extra year's supply of oil and grain. My family, of course, was fully against it. They even tried to not let me leave our small house to sign up for it, but I had escaped through the back door.

Of course Mum and Dad weren't happy. I remember how when I had arrived home from the fields and that was one of Mum's days off. I opened up the creaky screen door, and saw Mum's tired, weary face, and her eyes were wet from crying. I stood at the door, meekly hiding my face in the afternoon shadows of the setting sun. "Mum?" I whispered, scared. She looked at me, fresh tears forming in her red eyes.

"Oh my sweet, little Rue," she softly sighed. "Why?" She got up and pulled me into her open arms. I wrapped my arms around her and bit my lip to stop myself from crying. "God Rue, we told you not to sign up for that cursed tesserae!" she sobbed. "We needed it, Mum!" I protested. "You know we do! Ever since Michaela got sick for all of those weeks, and you had to use you and Dad's pay that you guys had saved up for ages! We were in debt for months, until I took extra shifts during the night!" she pulled away for a brief few seconds and looked at me, shocked. "That was you?" she asked. "I thought your father was the one doing the extra work."

"Of course you did! I wanted you to think that, otherwise you wouldn't have let me."

"It's not safe for a twelve-year-old to be working by herself at night!"

"Mum if it wasn't for me we'd be on the streets!" I sniffled. "Oh, darling!" she sobbed. "If you become a tribute I will never forgive myself!" she wrapped her arms around me once again. "What's happened?" a little voice asked. We turned and all of my siblings were gathered in the doorway. Their faces lighted up at the sign of extra grain, food, and oil. "Did we get extra pay?" Michaela smiled. "Are we getting more money?" Kari asked hopefully. Mum's eyes had flashed with anger, and she accusingly pointed at my 5 younger sisters.

"Did any of you know about this?" she demanded. "Mum, they didn't!" I protested. "What happened?" Violet asked, tearing up. She hates yelling. "Rue signed up for that damn tesserae!" Mum shouted. "NO!" My sisters started to weep. "I h-had to!" I defended myself. "We need it, and now you don't need to buy any more of this stuff for a year!" it didn't help, everyone only cried more. "We needed it." I repeated, but with less power. "I'm sorry."

Dad arrived home a few hours later, and sadly Mum told him everything. He was furious at first, but then I saw him cry for the first time in my life. Then I went into my bedroom and cried, and cried. My room is shared with all of my sisters, but I have the biggest bed. A king-sized four poster bed.

My sisters all have bunk beds. Violet is 9 and a half and the second oldest. Michaela is 7. The two both share a bunk bed. Kari is 5, and she shares her bunk bed with Poppy, and she's only four. The youngest of all of us is Jasmine, and she is only one. She sleeps in a wooden cot I built for her, next to my bed, so I can look after her when Mum and Dad are called to the fields when we are asleep. And since I'm the oldest, I have to look after everybody when our parents can't.

This year is the worst for our family, since it's my first reaping. Now, I have high odds of becoming a tribute with the tesserae.

I look up at the sky, and the sun has almost fully set. It's probably past six. That's my cue. I climb up one of the tall trees and whistle. It's my call to signal the end of the work day. I watch as people look in my direction and nod, knowingly. One of the boys catch my eye and I'm sure I've seen him before. I squint and see it's Thresh. We've been friends for years, our families are also good friends. We both work at the fields, and he sometimes helps me with my shift when I'm too tired. He's fifteen, well-built, strong, so he takes the hard jobs. I give him a small smile and climb back down and make my way home. I look down at my bruised and cut hands. New blood and old blood is coming from some of them. I'm going to have to ask Mum to bandage them for me.

I walk into the living room

I turn on our tiny TV. It only shows the picture in black and white. I saved up for it for ages, with all of my extra work, and normal work with the orchards. I search through a box of old tapes and find the tape I was searching for.

The 73rd Annual Hunger Games

This year it's the 74th, and I wasn't allowed to watch it last year because my parents said I shouldn't be thinking about it so soon. I know what it's all about. I've watched every year since I was six. It sounds sick, I know. But I've needed to gain information on how to survive. I've watched them over and over again, watching not only my District, but the others. It seems that District one and two are almost always winning. Even if we had a Career school in 11, I would hate to go. They teach you every way possible how to kill someone. That's sick.

Luckily for me, I have knowledge on every plant and herb known to man. I've watched a lot of Games on how the other tributes made fires, stayed warm, etc. Maybe I might know more than some of the tributes, since most of them only care about murdering, not the life-saving stuff. You know, what foods aren't poisonous, how to make fires, etc. Many young children and adults have died during harvesting by eating night lock by mistake. It looks like blueberries, and can kill you in a minute.

One of the scariest moments of my life was seeing Kari and Violet with a bunch of them, handing a few to each of my sisters. "I found some blueberries!" they cheered, and Mum and Dad smiled. "NO"! I shouted, grabbing all of the berries, throwing them onto the ground, and squishing them with my feet. "Rue, those were the first blueberries in ages!" Mum had gasped. "They were _Night Lock_!" I yelled. Dad looked down, seeing the poisonous juice splattered along the dirt. On the inside, they looked VERY different to blueberries. "Oh my god!" he looked at me, back to my sisters. "Rue, you just saved their lives!" I blinked back tears, thinking what could've happened. "We didn't know!" Kari sobbed. "It's ok." I pulled them into a hug. "It's ok." I repeated. "I told you, never take any type of berries or edible plants with showing me first, ok?" they nodded. "Sorry."

Now, Mum comes in, looking tired and weary. She sees my hands. "Oh Rue!" she gasps. "Your hands! Violet, please grab the First-Aid kit!" Violet hurries off, and brings back the box. Mum makes a fuss, disinfecting the cuts and bandaging them after they're clean. "Thanks Mum." I say. She smiles and looks towards the TV and gasps. "What is that horrid, vile tape doing on?" she demands. "Mum, don't!" I say loudly as she rushes to turn it off. "I have to learn how to survive!" I plead. She softens. "You might not even become a tribute." Tears form in her eyes. "I don't want you to be thinking like that."

I don't have the heart to tell her how many times I put my name in for extra tesserae.

It's now half-past eight, and Dad will be home by 11pm. "Girls, dinner!" Mum calls, digging out our rations. She sets a plate for all of us and tells us to eat after praying. Everyone digs in, because we are starving, but the rations are so small. I eat a quarter of my small plate, and divide the rest equally among my sisters. They look worriedly at me. So does Mum. I don't see why, I've always given them a lot of my rations, but it's probably because I've been giving them more and more over time. They eat up, and I smile when they aren't hungry anymore.

We wash up, and get into our night dresses. Mum sends the girls off the bed at 9:10pm, but lets me stay. "Rue, come into the living room." I follow her and she asks me to sit on the couch. "Yes?" I ask. "Rue, I know you're trying to find out everything you can about the Games, but don't when your sisters are around. But I want you to be ready for the worst." _The worst….? Does she mean becoming a tribute? _"Remember, we love you with all our heart and if we can, we will sponsor you." I nod. "I know survival skills, but I don't want to kill people." I sob. "I know." She scoops me into her arms.

"Oh Rue, if you are hurt, I will never forgive myself." I bury my face into her shoulder, and she slowly rocks me, singing. She always used to when I was hurt, scared, or sad. Now, I'm in need of comforting. I feel myself getting tired listening to her sweet voice. She carries me to bed as she finally finishes the song.

I close my eyes as she kisses my forehead, whispering comforting words, and I swear I hear her choke back a sob as she leaves.

**A/N: This story will show the sides of Rue and Thresh through the games, and maybe their family's POV watching the games. What do you think? If you have any ideas you might want put in, feel free to tell me! **

**Sorry if it isn't the greatest, but it's my first Hunger Games Fic.**

**Bye! **

**-Red Velvet is Love~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Want to Survive**

**District 11, Friday, 3 days before The Reaping 3:45am. Thresh's P.O.V**

Sitting here, out of the boundaries of Eleven, I find some time to think. Reaping's in a few days, and that's what's eating at me. I'm fifteen, I've entered for the tesserae, so the 'Odds' aren't exactly 'In My Favour', or whatever the load of bull is. I check my watch. Getting close to four in the morning. Great. The sun will be up by 4:15am, so I can't stay here much longer. I'll watch the sun rise, and then I'll grab my stuff and walk with Rue and Olivia to work in the fields.

Olivia is my elder sister; she's nineteen, so she's passed her age to be reaped in the Hunger Games. Olivia still lives with us, and she works all day and all night since she doesn't have school. Of course, Rue and I still go to school, but they give us the month off every year the reaping is on, for family and stuff. I don't really know.

What I do know, is that if Rue, or someone I care about is reaped, I will volunteer and protect them until it's the final two. After that, I will have to kill myself, as a token of love, friendship, and protection. I would do it, for Rue. Or anyone I cared for.

I look at my watch to see it's already 3:57am, and I roll my eyes. Never get any peace, not even when the Reaping's coming around. I get up, stretching my legs and arms, before heading back to District Eleven.

I go to Rue's place first, and arrive there at 4:03am. I walk with her every morning, because I don't want her going alone. She's only twelve, after all. She's also my childhood friend, and I'm not leaving her, ever. I got to the back of the house, where her bedroom is.

I knock on the window lightly, and I see movement. The back door squeaks open, and Rue appears, holding her baby sister Jasmine on her hip. "Hi Thresh." Rue smiles, yawning. "Didn't get much sleep?" I chuckle. "Not really, the girls were crying all night long." She shrugs. "Why?" I demand. Rue looks guilty. "Well, the Reaping's in a few days, and I…..signed up for the tesserae."

"What the hell? What were you thinking?" I shout. "Ssh!" she hisses. "Everyone's sleeping!" she looks at Jasmine, who opens her eyes sleepily. "Rue, you didn't have to do that! You work hard enough and so does your family." I frown. "It's done, ok?" she whispers. "It doesn't matter anyway, they'll still get my rations, and tesserae if I die."

"RUE!" I yell. "Don't you dare think like that! You hear me? Never speak of yourself like that ever again! Ok?"

"Ok." Rue smiles sadly at Jasmine. "Ok." I sigh. "Sorry, but I hate it when you say bad things about yourself." She nods. "Hi, little one." I smile at Jasmine.

Jasmine gives me a wide smile with no teeth, making me laugh. The back door squeaks open again, and a few heads poke out. "Thresh!" Violet whispers and smiles. The girls rush up to me and almost knock me over as they hug me.

"Ssh!" Rue hisses, but then smiles. "What are you all doing up?" the girls look guilty. "We heard yelling." Poppy says sadly. "We don't like yelling, it's scary." She looks at Rue and I. "I'm sorry." Rue says, opening her arms, and her sisters cling onto her like moths to a flame. "What happens if you're put in the Hunger Games?" Kari sniffles. "I love you girls, and if I am chosen I want you to be strong. Can you do that for me?" they nod and hug their sister.

"Ok, it's ok." Rue soothes, kissing each of their heads. "I'll be back from work around 7 or 8, ok? I'll see you girls then, now off to bed." She ushers them inside. I follow Rue into their bedroom, and see her singing to all of her sisters so they can sleep.

It'll break their hearts if she is chosen.

At 5:03am, the three of us arrive at the fields, ready to work.

"Ok, everybody we have a lot of work ahead of us!" The main boss yells. "Let's get to it! Rue will signal as normal!" he nods at us as a greeting and we get to work.

Olivia, Rue and I get handed shovels, rakes and bags of seeds. I groan. Seed planting takes up the most amounts of time and it's so boring. The Peacekeepers send us to the biggest clear area, and command us to begin. "Whoever doesn't finish will be beaten." One of them hisses before they leave. I look at Rue, who is scared. She is young and will get more tired from the hot sun of District Eleven, and I won't let her get whipped. "I'll do the shovelling." I say. "Nu-uh." Olivia hands me the rake. "I'm older, I've worked longer, I can do it." She pats me on the head, annoying me on purpose.

"Guys don't fight." Rue says. "I'll do the raking and put the seeds in, there are two shovels, two of you. Ok?" she hands each of us a shovel. "Ok, you little Smarty Pants." Olivia smiles, kissing Rue on the top of her head. Rue giggles and smiles back. I look behind me and back to them. "Peacekeepers coming! We have to start!" I tell them, and Olivia and I start digging. Rue opens one of the bags of seeds. She drops the seeds in and rakes the dirt back over and then adds water, and Olivia and I start on the next holes.

As the hours fly by the sun rises and it gets hotter and hotter. Soon it's already 12:23pm, and it's boiling. "Hottest part of the day." I grunt, digging more holes. Rue checks her watch and sprints off. "Where's she going?" Olivia wonders. "Signalling." I say, watching as Rue climbs up one of the tall trees where the Mockingjays live. Olivia normally doesn't work with me or Rue, so she doesn't know. Everyone else of the field knows it's Rue, seeing her jump from tree to tree, calling to the Mockingjays.

Rue whistles a short melody, and the birds go silent. Soon they pick up the tune, and carry it through the trees. I watch everybody look up knowingly at Rue and head down for their water and food rations for lunch. I wipe the sweat off of my forehead and follow everyone down for my own rations.

"Next." A Peacekeeper grunts. Peacekeepers stand guard, making sure no one gets extras. "Name." One says bluntly. "Thresh Hollows." I state. "Write it here and place you fingerprint next to it." I fight the urge to roll my eyes. Of course I know what to do. He scans my fingerprint and the servers tell him I haven't gotten my rations today. I write my name down quickly and he hands me my rations. "Next." He calls. Olivia goes up to receive her rations. "Name." he asks. I sit down eating some of my lunch rations, watching since there's nothing else to do. "Olivia Hollows." She replies. "Write it here-"

"I know what to do!" Olivia cuts him off quickly, hushing him. She writes her name and places her fingerprint. With an annoyed glare, he hands her the rations. She walks over to me, looking pleased. "Always fun, annoying Peacekeepers." She says, winking. "They don't like that." Says a soft voice behind us. Rue sits down and joins us. "Hey Rue." Olivia says. "Don't mess with them." Rue says simply. "They're stronger than us." Olivia just shrugs.

Two girls come up to us, smiling at Rue. "Hi!" One of them says. "Hey Rose, hi Maddie." Rue smiles, and the girls sit down with us. "Hey Rue." Rose says softly. Madeline looks sad. "What's wrong?" Olivia asks them. "The Reaping." Rue, Rose and Madeline say together. "It's ok." Olivia coos, as Madeline begins to cry. "I don't want to go through that!" she wails. "It's your first year, they're not gonna pick any of you." Olivia says. "Your names are only in there once." I glance at Rue; her name is defiantly not in there once. Of course, the others don't know that.

Madeline nods and wipes her eyes, and everyone finishes their lunch. Two more of Rue's friends, Dan and Mike comes over and join us. We exchange normal conversation and talk about the Reaping. A loud voice booms across the lunch area.

"WHO DIDN'T FINISH THEIR DIGGING WORK YESTERDAY?" The boss yells. I watch the Peacekeepers warily. They hate it when people don't finish. Punishment is always a certainty in that department. "D-Dan, weren't you on digging?" Rue asks, fear visible in her eyes. "Y-Yeah, I forgot a small patch!" He bites his lip. "WHO DIDN'T FINISH?" Dan gets up. I glance at the boss, handing whips to the Peacekeepers. "Me!" I shout, getting up. "What?" Dan gasps. "Sit down!" I hiss. Rue tugs on his arm. "Please Dan." She pleads. He sits, watching. I walk over to receive my punishment. I drop to my knees, looking over to the others.

"This is what happens when work is uncompleted!" the boss shouts and they bring the whips down over and over again. _SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP._ It goes on for almost an hour, before I'm let go. My back and arms are stinging. They shout for everyone to go back to work, and I stumble over and grab the shovel.

"That stings!" I groan. "Well it's your fault, Thresh." Olivia sighs, trying to bandage up my back and arms. "If I didn't do it, it could've been Dan." Our mother comes through, with a bowl of soup as dinner rations. "Here you are, Thresh." She says, setting in down. I wince, Olivia is too rough. "Thanks." I say. Mother nods and leaves. "I might move out." Olivia says after a long pause. "Why?" I ask, relived all of the bandages are finally on. "Well, less money for food for me, and I've been saving up for a while with extra field work." She grins, almost proudly. "I'll still come and visit and help Mum cook and stuff, and I have to look after you."

"I'm 15."

"I'm 19, what's your point?"

I roll my eyes and sip my soup. "Thresh, be careful. During the Reaping, if any of our friends get picked, _don't_ volunteer." She says, looking me dead in the eye. "Why?" I ask. "Because I'm not going to watch you get killed on National T.V. Ok?"

"Ok." I say. She softens, giving me a smile. "I just don't want to lose you like Jesse." Jesse is…_was_…our cousin. He was chosen, and killed in the Hunger Games during the bloodbath. He was in the games for 14 minutes and 23 seconds exactly. She pulls me into a hug. "Sorry for the tough love." She smiles, and we finish our soup.

**Hey, just quickly, does anybody know what Thresh's token was? If he even had one? If not, what should it be? Suggestions open! And who should die first during the games? After the Bloodbath, of course. Foxface? I dunno.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Want to Survive**

**District 11, Saturday, 2 days before The Reaping 6:45pm. Rue's P.O.V**

I unlock the door, and step inside, before taking off my work boots. They're very old and worn, but we don't have enough money to waste on new boots. I'm still lucky they fit. Its dead quiet, Jasmine isn't even crying, which is weird since she does a lot. She is only one year old, after all.

I walk into the living room and my whole family is sitting at the table. As they all turn around to face me, the silence is scary. The tension feels so thick you could cut it with a knife. "Rue." Mom says softly. That's the voice she uses only when talking to a small child. "Mom? Why is it so quiet?"

"Because you're here-" Michaela starts to say, before Violet slaps a hand over her mouth. "Ssh!" she hisses. "What's the secret?" I ask. "I was going to surprise you for dinner." Mom says quickly, looking guilty. "Your favourite, rabbit stew." I notice a small box in her hand. "What's that, and how did you get any rabbit? It's so expensive!"

"I've got jobs, don't worry. I took long shifts recently and have gotten laundry jobs from peacekeepers." She says. "Same with your father." Dad fixes me a shaky forced grin. I know they're hiding something, but choose to ignore it. "Ok, thanks so much!" I rush to hug her tightly. The hug lingers, but then she pushes me away, playfully waving her hand in front of her nose. "You stink, go wash up!" she fake-whines.

I roll my eyes and go to clean up.

"That was yummy!" Kari says, patting her belly. "Delicious." Dad says to Mom. "I'm happy you're all full." She says, but her smile falters. She knows we'll never have a full stomach, but this is the most we've had in forever. Her eyes flicker to my plate. I've eaten a quarter of mine, while everyone else has eaten all of theirs. "Seconds?" I smile at my sisters, dividing what's left into their bowls. They nod and drink it in seconds. Mom and Dad watch me warily, and I can see Violet and Poppy smiling sadly at me. They all want me to eat my own rations, but my sisters are more important.

"Ok girls, bed in two hours." Dad says, dismissing us from the table. The girls rush out of their seats and straight to our bedroom. They all sit on my bed, looking sadly at me. "What's wrong?" I ask. "Weaping." Poppy whimpers.

"It's ok," I coo to them. "My name's only in there once." I lie. Violet doesn't look convinced. "Mom said you went for the tesserae! How could you?" she cries. "I didn't have a choice!" I snap. "If you were in my position, you would know how it feels! I couldn't let us starve and waste money when I could change it!" they back away from me.

"Of course you don't know how hard I work! For all of us! I give you my rations! I work hard so none of you have to! You don't understand how easy it is for you!" I shout. My anger goes away quickly when they start to cry. "I'm sorry!" Violet wails. They get up to leave but I stop them. "No, I'm sorry. Please don't cry, I didn't mean it, I swear." I bring my little sisters into my arms and squeeze them tight. I let go, but they hang on. Like a goodbye hug. I know that they're worried about me becoming a tribute.

"Hey, Ssh. It's ok, really." I soothe. They crawl into my bed, with me in the middle. All of them press up against me, wrapping their arms around me, and I swear I can hear them softly crying as they go to sleep.

Aah, I can't sleep. It's too hot, too crowded in here. I get out of my sibling's grips and tiptoe to the back screen door. I pull on my boots and jacket and head outside. The cool night air is a relief. I didn't know how hot it got when 5 small people are on top of you.

I begin walking. I don't know where to, but maybe somewhere to help me think. Walks always do that for me, clear my mind, get my jumbled thoughts together. I walk quickly, breaking into a jog. It's slowly warming me up.

I run faster and faster. My small legs power through the long grass. My breath comes short and hard, and I have to stop to get oxygen back into my lungs. I breathe in deeply. I look up and realise I've ran about 4 blocks from my tiny house. Dandelion Street.

Who lives here again?

Thresh and the Hollow's.

I feel awkward and stupid. It's the middle of the night, I can't just walk up to his house! If I did, what would I say?

_Hi Thresh, I know it's the middle of the night, but I couldn't get to sleep so I went running and ended up here! Weird right? So, can I come in? We can stay up all night and chat!_

I'd sound so stupid.

I look over to his house and gasp. None other than Thresh himself is on the front porch, looking up at the dark night sky. Is he an insomniac? I numbly walk over, rubbing my freezing hands together. I should've put on gloves. As I approach, he hears my footsteps and looks over, before spotting me in the dark. He stands up, raising his fists. "Who's there? I'll call the-"

"It's me." I say. He pauses. "Rue?" he asks, as if he doesn't believe me. "Yes. I'm sorry, but all of my sisters were worried about me, so they invaded my bed, and basically smothered me. I could barely breathe, and I wanted to get my thoughts sorted out, with everything that's happening soon." I tell him. His arms drop to his sides as I continue. "I yelled at them and I feel awful, and Mom and Dad won't stop crying or scolding me."

"I know how you feel." He says, sitting back down. He pats the spot next to him. "Grandma's become so scared for me. She will barley let me leave her sight. Mom and Olivia are the same, after all that happened to my cousin." I look at him sympathetically and sit down.

"What if we're picked?" I ask. "And we both make it to the Final 2?" he shakes his head. "We won't." he says. "Yeah, but what if we do?" I press. Thresh sighs. "I'll kill myself and let you go home." He says. "But what about your family? You can do all of the hard jobs-"

"Rue! You're twelve years old! You're not supposed to die this young! What about all of the things you'd never get to do?" He growls. "I could never live with myself if you died, especially if it was for me!"

"I couldn't live with myself if you died!" I insist. "I'd feel horrible!"

He looks at me. "Rue, please, I'd die any day if it meant letting you live your life." I open my mouth to protest, but he silences me. "I would die for you. But, promise me, if I don't make it-"

"You will!"

"If I don't!" He cuts me off harshly. "If I don't promise me you'll look after my family, and live your life to the fullest." I hesitate, but nod. He smiles. "Thanks." He says. "I'd be your guardian angel." Thresh laughs. "I'll watch over and protect you from every bad thing in the world."

I smile. "Thank you Thresh." I say. He smiles and pats my shoulder. "You're welcome." We watch the stars.

**Sorry for the long wait, but this might go on HIATUS, I dunno I got writers block for a while, and it's never happened before. I just stared at my screen, asking the world for ideas. I've watched the Hunger Games 11 times. Raawr. I don't like HIATUS stories, but this is a must, I'll focus on my first and only other story for the moment, "Her Saviour"**

**Again, I'm really sorry for the inconvenience. **

**This story might be paused for a long while.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I got a bit of inspiration! Yay? I changed Thresh's age to sixteen, just so you know, since he's eighteen in the book anyway.**

**I Want to Survive**

**District 11, Sunday, the day before The Reaping 12:22pm. Thresh's P.O.V**

Grandmother wanders around, cleaning everything in sight. Windows, floors, walls, doorframes, counters, screen doors, boots, clothes, and the porch. She works tirelessly, fussing around the entire house. My Grandmother has always lived with us, since she's too old to work, and her rations and money she gets is half of what we get. We took her in quickly after Grandfather had died.

It was a stroke, very sad. It shocked our entire family. My father was very distraught over the fact _his_ father had died. Sadly, a month after the funeral he died at the fields. There was malfunction in a lot of the tractors, and they exploded. It wiped out 65 other farmers.

My Aunt Janice, and Uncle Terry and their kids Regan, Anthony and Ciara on my Mom's side are the only other members of my family left. Jesse was their eldest son. Dad never had any siblings. My mother's parents were killed by Peacekeepers when they didn't obey their laws.

I watch her carefully. I know why she's doing this. The Reaping's tomorrow, and everyone in my small family knows how many times my name's been put in. Regan, Anthony and Ciara are the ones everyone should be worried about. Regan and Anthony are twin brothers, and they're both fourteen, 2 years younger than me. Poor Ciara's thirteen, last year her best friend, Kayla, was killed brutally on National T.V.

I'm also scared for Rue; her name is in there so many times.

So is mine, but I have a chance. Not to be mean, but Rue's so tiny, her neck could be snapped in seconds. But she's fast.

If I could, I'd take her name out of there, but no one can.

There was a man from our district who got his kid's names out of the reaping bowl, he hacked into the system or something, but was caught out. He was publicly executed the day after the reaping.

Gran quickly wipes down the table, and sweeps the floor around where I'm currently sitting in thought. "Gran, everything's already clean." Olivia says in a matter-of-fact voice, walking through door. "Where have you been?" Gran gasps. "I was so worried! You weren't signing up for the tesserae too, right?" Olivia rolls her eyes. "I'm 19, remember? I'm not allowed in the stupid Games." She scoffs. That doesn't make Gran any less panicked. She continues cleaning anyway. "Gran, stop it." Olivia snaps. "This won't help anything, just sit down and relax." Gran's lip quivers and she puts the broom down. "O-Okay." She says, shakily walking out.

"Nice." I say. "She needed to calm down." Olivia shrugs. "Tone down on the tough love, she's our Gran." I snap. "Thresh, letting her freak out like this won't do her any good, just deal with it." I roll my eyes. "You better apologize." I growl. "Now."

Olivia huffs. "Fine, you know I love her, but I don't want her to be like this."

"Are you sure your clothes are ok?" Gran asks warily. "Yes Gran." I sigh. She gives me a folded pile of a shirt, pants, and a pair of shoes. "I just want to make sure." Gran sighs, flattening down a few creases. "They're fine, I promise, Gran." She gives me a weak smile. "Okay." She says. "I'm sure I won't even get picked tomorrow." I lie. She gives me a real smile. "Of course not." She chuckles. "I mean, you're such a lucky boy, aren't you?"

I nod. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Remember that, ok?"

"Ok, Thresh. Time for bed, dear."

"Yes Gran." I kiss her cheek, and she hugs me, before leaving the room. I turn my back on the door, placing my folded 'Reaping clothes' onto the bed, smoothing out the creases. "I'll be fine." I tell myself. I will be fine. Won't I?

"You're really something." A voice says. I turn around, seeing Olivia leaning against the door frame. "What?" I ask, facing her, folding my arms. "You lied to Gran to make her feel better, didn't you?"

"So she'll stop worrying." I defend. "It'll only make her feel worse." Olivia says. "How?" I demand. "What if you are chosen tomorrow? I hate to say this, but no one will volunteer for you. How will she feel? Horrible and guilty. You know how she blames herself for other people's mistakes."

"It wasn't a mistake, ok?" I snap. "I won't be chosen." I know it's only a lie.

"Baby bro, I know you're lying, and I want you to know, I will always love you." She pulls me into a hug, squeezing me tight. "Ditto." I say. "You know for once, you could say 'I love you Olivia' can't you?"

I laugh and roll my eyes.

"Fine. I love you, my dear sister, Olivia Rose Hollows. Happy?"

"Absolutely." She grins.

We detach ourselves from the hug, and she quickly kisses me goodnight.

I get into bed. Wrapping the blankets around me, I try to go to sleep.

11:58:12

I was supposed to be asleep 2-3 hours ago. Dang it. Well how am I supposed to sleep if the Reaping is tomorrow? Wait, why should I be scared? I ain't scare of nothing.

11:58:29pm

What about Rue? She's probably having a panic attack. Exactly, I should be more worried about Rue than myself.

11:58:46pm

_During the Reaping, if any of our friends get picked, don't volunteer_

That's what Olivia told me.

_I'm not going to watch you get killed on National T.V. Ok?_

Well if Rue's picked, and I'm not, I will freaking volunteer, no matter what Olivia says. I promised myself to protect Rue, and I will never forgive myself if she dies. I WILL protect her.

11:59:16pm

Tiny little 12-year-old Rue Lily Meadows, will not die.

11:59:22pm

Not if I have anything to say about it.

If I had the option to die instead of Rue, I would.

11:59:29pm

Rue doesn't deserve this, no one does.

11:59:35pm

How would her family cope?

11:59:39pm

How would they survive?

11:59:43pm

She's got her little sisters to go back to! How will they grow up without her?

11:59:46pm

No matter what, I'll protect her.

11:59:52pm

She will survive.

11:59:54pm

I'll make sure of it.

11:59:57pm

Life won't be worth living without her.

11:59:59pm

One more second..

12:00:00am

It's officially the day of the Reaping.

Whether we live or die, today will decide. Whether we're chosen or not.

Today is the big day. No matter what, I have to be strong.

For Rue.

**Sorry for the sucky chapter, but I'm coming out of my writers block, and will maybe start posting chapters every Saturday as well as my 'Her Saviour' story.**

**Thanks and please review so I know to continue the story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Want to Survive**

**District 11, Monday, The Reaping Day 8:22am. Rue's P.O.V**

"I'm scared!" Kari sobs into my shoulder. "I don't want you to die!" all of my other sisters are trying not to cry as well. Mom's trying to soothe them, but she's wiping her eyes too. Now I feel a lot more scared.

What if I do get picked? No, I won't! I can't!

"Rue, go shower up please, you girls too, ok?" Mom pleads, trying to get them to stop crying. "Girls, have faith in Rue. Her name's not in there that many times." We all know that's a big lie.

She puts our clothes on our beds and ushers us off to showers.

~After Showers~

I come into my room, seeing all of the girls have already taken their clothes out to get changed elsewhere. I lock the door and get changed before looking at myself in the mirror. I'm wearing a white blouse two sizes too big, and it's tucked into my knee-length light grey skirt. I'm also wearing my father's favourite grey jacket over the blouse, to keep me warm and safe. (His Words)

As I look at my reflection, I know, today, I might be going into the games.

And I might die.

Violet, Michaela, Kari and Poppy come in and look at my outfit. "Pretty!" Kari says, giving me a yellow flower. I smile. It's a rue. The flower I was named after. I tuck it behind my ear. "Thank you." I say, bending over and kissing her forehead.

All of them are dressed in their best clothes as well. "Wue, pwease don't get pwicked!" Poppy sniffles, tugging on my blouse. I give her a sad smile. "I'm not going to." I lie. She smiles, buying it. My other sisters are smarter than that. They know I'm lying.

That's when the bell rings.

"NO!" Violet screams, grabbing my arm. "Not yet!" she wails. "Not yet!"

Mom comes in, followed by Dad, looking at us with tears in her eyes.

"It's time, girls. Come on."

I bite my lip, trying not to cry.

~At District Eleven's Town Square~

Mom and Dad tell me what to do and where to go.

Violet, Michaela, Kari, and Poppy are tugging on my arms, crying, sobbing, and wailing loudly for me not to go. "I'll be fine." I choke out, hoping my voice doesn't fail me. "Now g-go over with Mom and D-Dad, ok?"

They shake their heads, and I have to wipe tears from my eyes. "_Please_."

In the end, Mom and Dad have to drag them away from me. I go and wait in line, and wince as they draw blood from my finger and scan it. I watch as they put my name multiple times in the bowl.

I sigh, going to wait over with the other 12-year-olds. I see Rose and Madeline, both crying. "Rue!" Maddie sobs, hugging me, and Rose does the same. It takes all I have not to cry as well. "I want you girls to know, if any of us get chosen, we'll watch and try and send you sponsors, and we will do as much as we can. And we'll always love you."

"Same, I swear I won't forget any of you, and I'll work hard to try and sponsor you." Rose sniffs.

"Of course!" Maddie says, wiping away her tears. "We'll do all we can."

We hug again, as everyone begins to quiet down as the District 11 escort comes onto stage. I stand in between Maddie and Rose, Rose holding my left hand, Maddie holding my right. I squeeze their hands.

"Welcome, welcome everybody!" Our escort calls. "The time has come to select, one courageous boy and girl for a high honour of representing our beloved District 11 in the 74th annual Hunger Games!"

Rose bites her lip, look at both of us in fear as the short movie finishes.

"It's t-time!" she sniffles.

"Ok, everybody! Are you ready for the first honourable tribute?"

I can almost hear every groaning mentally. I look over to Mom and Dad, they're both mouthing words to comfort me. My sisters are still crying.

"As always, ladies first." The escort cheers, reaching into the bowl.

This is it.

Maddie and Rose grip my hands as hard as they can.

"Rue Meadows!"

What?

No..

NO!

Maddie and Rose hug me crying hard.

"You'll live! You promise you have to try!" they sob. "Visit me, please!" I beg, and they nod. I shakily start to walk up to the stage, before Violet sobs out.

"NO!" my sisters start to run towards me. Peacekeepers attempt to stop them, but they're hanging on for dear life. "NO! PICK SOMEONE ELSE! RUE! RUE DON'T DIE!" everyone watches with sympathy. Mom and Dad drag them away as they scream and kick. "NO! RUE! RUE!"

I bite my lip, trying hard not to cry.

I get to the stage, and no one volunteers for me.

I catch Thresh's eye. His face is pure shock and horror. He's waiting for the boys to be called. I can see him about to shout out.

"Now, for the boys."

He's looking at me, with so much emotion.

"Thresh Hollows!"

WHAT? NO! IT CAN'T BE! NO SOMEONE PLEASE VOLUNTEER!

Tears pour out of my eyes, but I stay silent, wiping them away.

"Let's hear it for our new tributes!"

Thresh and I shake hands before we're rushed into our private rooms to say our final goodbyes to friends and family.

"RUE!" Kari sobs. I'm pulled into a huge hug.

"Please try to survive!" Mom sobs. "You have to survive!"

"You promised!" Michaela wails. "You promised you wouldn't get picked!"

"I-I have to b-break that promise." I sob. Everyone says their goodbyes and hugs me tightly, it's hard to breathe, but I don't care. I savour the only moment I think I'll ever feel safe again.

"Here." Dad says, pressing a package into my hand. "It's your token, for the games. We were h-hoping you wouldn't have needed it, but I g-guess you do now." He chokes out. "Don't open it until you get to the capitol. Train hard. I love you, so, so much!"

"Thank you." I choke out. "I love you too. All of you!" We have a final family hug before they're pulled out by the Peacekeepers. I cradle the package to my chest, putting it in my skirt pocket, before two more people come into the room.

Rose and Madeline wrap their arms around me, so tightly, I can't breathe. "You have to win!" Rose sobs. "Please, never give up, ok? Never stop trying!"

"I won't." I promise. "I'll try and sponsor you, I promise! Even if the worst happens, I will always love you as my sister. Try, ok? You can win. You can live! You can, ok? Don't think you can't b-because y-you're coming back, ok?"

"Ok." We share another tight hug.

"Rue, you've been my best friend for ages, and I'd stay in here for hours if I could, but since we only have a minute left, I'm making this quick." Maddie begins. "I will always love you. I will be cheering you on, and you will come back home! You will! You will survive, ok? We need you, and we will sponsor you if we can. I love you, ok? Never forget how much we love you!"

We have another huge hug.

"I love you girls so much, I will try as hard as I can! I love you!"

The Peacekeepers come in the take them out, and just before the door closes, I yell out "I will come home! I swear!"

I slump against the wall.

There's 24 of us, and only one of them comes out.

Alive.

I'm gonna die, aren't I?

.

..

…

….

Thresh's POV

"I promise, ok?" Grandma crushes me in another hug. I've seen Mom, some of my friends, and Grandma, and now I only need to see-

There she is. Olivia.

"You stupid idiot!" She screams, whacking me in the head. "Why did you take that damn tesserae! WHY?" she sobs into my shoulder. "You have to live, baby bro! You have to!"

"Olivia, you know that's not going to happen!"

"It c-could. B-B-But, just protect Rue then, ok? How do you think a fragile little flower like her will survive out there?"

"I will. I'll protect Rue, I promise."

"You better, ok? I love you, so much!" we hug. "Protect her, and look after yourself!" I nod. "I love you too."

Before we finish, she's yanked out by a Peacekeeper.

"I promise I won't let Rue die." I say to nobody. As I'm ushered out by another Peacekeeper, I see Dan, Rue's best guy friend (besides me) be pulled out by Peacekeepers. "Tell Rue I love her!" he says. "Tell her we won't ever forget her if she goes! Help her survive!" he shouts before meeting up with his family.

Rue and I are escorted onto our train, and we sit down in the food cart.

"Rue…" I begin.

"No..please..I need time alone.." she sobs.

"Ok." I say, as the train pulls out and away from District 11.

I look back through the window.

Will I ever see this place again?

**Next chapter is the train trip, and arriving in the capitol!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**And…REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

I Want to Survive

On board train, Monday afternoon, A few hours after Reaping 3:22pm Thresh's P.O.V

Rue hasn't spoken a word since we boarded the train. We're on our way to the Capitol, but it'll take a day or two, since District 11 is the farthest away from the Capitol, besides District 12. We've met our mentor, Fawn, who became a tribute at age 15, and won her games 4 years ago. Fawn's 19 right now.

I wonder how painful it is, mentoring kids year after year to watch them die on TV, and then blaming yourself for not teaching them well enough. It must be hard. Fawn sits across from us, Rue on my right, silently crying.

"Rue, hey..it's ok.." Fawn soothes softly. Rue doesn't look up. Fawn sighs, her eyes full of concern and sympathy. She gets out of her chair, leaning down next to Rue. She whispers something in Rue's ear, and Rue nods, wiping her eyes.

As they both stand up, Rue takes Fawn's hand as Fawn leads her down to the cart where the bedrooms are. Then, Elizabeth Lupin, our escort, comes into the cart, smiling and waving. "Where's Fawn and little Rue?" she asks, waving around a fancy lime green purse.

I point to the direction which they went in, hoping she doesn't ask any more questions. I hate all the escorts. They're always happy and excited, just like the rest of the sick Capitol to watch kids die on TV. They even bet to see who will last the longest, it's horrible. These games are the worst thing in the history of…well basically the whole world. I've made it clear I don't want to talk to her.

"Oh, alright. I'll go see what they're up to-"

"No." I tell her coldly. "Rue needs time alone."

"But-"

"Leave her alone."

Elizabeth huffs, going into the other cart which she came from.

I should be comforting Rue now, I swore to protect her. But what would I say? Don't worry, there's only 22 tributes out to kill you and I'm sure you have a slight chance of surviving the Bloodbath? Sure, let's go with that.

Does Rue even have a chance of surviving the Bloodbath? She's quick and small, she can get to some stuff fast, but can she get out of there when she's surrounded by Careers? If she can, the chance is slim.

But if she wants to at least have a chance at winning, she has to be ok with killing people, unless she'd wait until there's only one other tribute, and if somehow by miracle they die of dehydration or something.

This is hopeless. How am I going to protect her?

~ASDFGHJKL;~

Rue and our mentor finally come out of the room for dinner. This is probably the most food I've seen in my life. And this is only train food. Elizabeth huffs and says the food isn't high enough in quality, but eats anyway. I can't belive this. It's delicious, and if this isn't 'high quality' then the food in the Capitol will be a gift from heaven.

Rue's calmed down, and she looks ok now. I wonder what Fawn's told her? Some tips that will help her survive in the arena? I'm not sure.

Rue and I eat until we're both full for the first time in our lives.

Fawn starts telling us about what to expect when we get to the Capitol, and how people will be all over us, just like the rest of the tributes.

We switch on the TV, and it's news about how the tributes from District One and District Two have already arrived in the Capitol. It shows the District One Tributes first, a cocky looking guy, loving all of the crowd's affection and showing off, making them go even crazier. The female tribute walks out, winking at the male tribute. The blonde girl looks just as cocky, and adores the attention like she's a special princess addressing servants. As they both take bows, they wave like Kings and Queens. Their cockiness will probably get them killed.

They're defiantly Careers. Defiantly.

Then it shows the District Two Tributes arriving and stepping off of the train. The male steps out of the train first, looking to be my age, strong build, a dangerous look. He looks like he can fight well. He waves at the crowd, but not cockily like the first male tribute from District One. He smiles back and the train as the female tribute comes out. She has a determined and dangerous look in her eye. She smirks at the male tribute, and they walk close together, not really bothered about the cheers, screams and/or shouts from the crowd. They look like a dangerous duo.

They're most likely Careers as well.

They smile and grin at each other, just as if they were close friends.

Caesar Flickerman comes onto the screen, smiling.

"Now those are some powerful Careers!" he grins. "Now to recap. District One male Tribute: 17-year-old Marvel Gold!" the camera zooms in on 'Marvel' waving like a King. He probably thinks he's going to win these games. Let's hope all the cockiness goes to his head and leaves him out in the open.

"District One Female Tribute: 17-year-old Glimmer Sparks!"

Glimmer waves, smiling and winking at the camera, blowing kisses to it. She's probably just like Marvel. It depends whether they're actually deadly, or just cocky.

"What a power couple! Those two from District One look like they can take the Winner's crowns already! Look at that confidence! Wonderful I love that!" Caesar shouts, grinning. "Here come the District Two Tributes, now!"

"District Two Male Tribute: 17-year-old Cato Woods!"

Cato waves once, looking around at the crowd, a smirk on his face. He looks powerful, and determined.

"District Two Female Tribute: 16-year-old Clove!"

Clove looks around the crowd, just like Cato, waves once, sticking close to Cato, grinning at him. He grins back at her as they wave once again to the crowd. Clove has eye contact with the camera for one second, and gives a smirk, giving even me chills. She's dangerous, even for her size; she looks like a killing machine. Then again, all Careers are dangerous in their own way. Depends how they've been trained, I guess.

The hosts say something about District 3 and District 4's trains pulling in soon, and how they'll keep us posted.

"Looks like we got a deadly batch of Careers this year." Fawn says. "But we still have plenty of tributes to go. I'm sure Thresh could take them all out in a heartbeat!"

Rue silently looks up at the screen, concentrating, as if she's analysing the tributes.

"So District One and District Two have already arrived?" she says slowly.

"Yes, they have!" our escort chirps excitedly. "And District Three won't be long away!"

"When will we be getting to the Capitol?" Rue asks, looking out the window as trees wiz past us.

"Tomorrow Morning after breakfast." Fawn informs us. "They need space between Districts so they can be analysed and looked at on TV. The Capitol loves getting every bit of information they can about their tributes, so they know who to bet on in the future."

"Oh." Rue says quietly. She glances at me, and holds my gaze, and then turns back to her empty plate.

Avox's clear the table, setting out large bowls of ice-cream. I've only ever had it once; since it's so expensive back home, just like all the high-quality foods like meat and dairy. We've never been able to afford it.

And now it's sitting in front of me, a huge bowl of it.

Rue looks excited, and digs in.

Throughout the rest of the meal, Elizabeth babbles on about how excited she is for this year's games. I try to keep a straight face. How can she be happy about all of these kids dying? Stupid Capitol people. They wouldn't be so happy if they were all thrown against each other in a fight-to-the-death game with only one winner, would they? Of course not. So they make all of us suffer instead.

After we finish, the table is once again cleared by the servants, the Avox's. I feel sorry for them, having their tongues ripped out just because they didn't do exactly what the Capitol wanted. They must have broken a law or something. Or done something horrible.

"Goodnight everybody!" Elizabeth calls in her loud, high-pitched voice. "See you all tomorrow!"

"Goodnight." Rue says quietly.

"Chin up, dear!" Elizabeth says. "It's going to be a very fun, big day tomorrow!"

~ASDFGHJKL;~

She wasn't kidding either.

As the train pulls into the station the next morning, I can hear people shouting, yelling, roaring and cheering.

The doors slide open, and I see the station crowded with people. All wearing absurd clothes of bright colours, weird designs, and weird patterns. I swear I can see a bright pink dog with a bow. Creepy.

The crowd shouts and roars even louder as we step out of the train. Rue trails behind me, looking distressed at the loud people trying to grab onto her. We're like celebrities here, for being in these sick games.

Our escort and mentor take us off to a very expensive-looking car, and we drive off to the Remake Centre. This is the part I was least looking forward too.

I'm quickly dressed in what looks like a hospital gown and pushed onto a cold steel table. The bright lights of the place almost blind me.

A prep group come over to me, ready to make me look "pretty" in one of the girl's words.

I'm washed down multiple times, scrubbed, waxed, trimmed, plucked, and by the end of it, I'm exhausted. My skin is tingling after they finish.

I'm sent off to a room to meet with my stylist, who talks about my future outfits for things like the Interview Night and the Tribute Parade.

Before I know it, Rue and I have been dressed up like farmers.

Rue has to stand on a small box just to be seen. She watches all of the menacing Careers, and I know by her scared expression she knows she's a target. They think she'll be easy to take out.

Well then she has to prove them wrong.

Soon we're going down the long stretch of concrete, but I know we're not making much of an impression, I mean, we're dressed like farmers. But Rue waves, smiles, and giggles. Sponsors look at her with sympathy, for how young and innocent she is, and I think we have a chance. She might have a sympathetic sponsor out there.

But then all of our sponsors are stolen by the District Twelve tributes, and I'm not sure if Rue has such a good chance with her sponsors anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: My updating skills suck, I know. I HAVE SO MANY STORIES ON SO MANY DIFFERENT WEBSITES TO UPDATE! I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN! AAAAHHHH! TOO MUCH WRITING FEELS OH MY GAWD.**

**And school. Blame my school for lack of updating. My school is mean to me. And Maths is too HARD! ASDFGHJKL. Does anybody know how to pass maths? No? Yeah, me neither. **

**You are my one and only. You could wrap your fingers around my thumb, and hold me tight. You are my one and only. You could wrap your fingers around my thumb, and hold me tight. And you'll be alright.**

**-Ed Sheeran "Small Bump". The song is so amazing….so sad…**

I Want to Survive

Training Centre, Wednesday morning, 6:02am Rue's P.O.V

"You'll be fine, dear." Fawn assures me as she and Elizabeth drop Thresh and I off at the Training Centre. "Just study hard, avoid the Careers, and look for allies. You'll be alright, ok? You've got good survival tactics, and I'm sure you'll do fine at perfecting them here."

I swallow hard, nodding. My hands grip the small box my parents gave me before I left. As we go inside, I see the Careers smirk at me. They're going to survive the longest in these games, but if I practice hard, I can do this. I've got a few weeks to prepare. To prepare to survive long enough before my oncoming death. I know I won't be able to kill; I'll probably be too scared. But I can be agile, quick, and I can outrun anyone here in seconds. I can lay low, stay away, and let everyone else kill each other. Those were the tactics Fawn used, and she's here today, isn't she?

I watched her Hunger Games last night, and it was just…crazy.

_Fawn pushed her frizzy hair back behind her ears as she heard the Career from District 1 approaching. It was just the two of them. She had wanted to wait until they died of poison, dehydration, ANYTHING that wouldn't make her have to kill them. But no, he had endless supplies and was in almost as good health as she was. They were in a desert setting, and water was the main priority. Fawn's bottle was empty, and her throat ached for a refreshing drink, but none was to be found._

_The pale Career eyed around cautiously, his sword out and ready to fight. "I know you're here, District 11!" he announced. "Let's get this over with, I have to get home and the whole District will be so proud of me! Yet another Career bringing home the Victor's crown! I'm tired and thirsty, so I'll make it quick and painless if you really want!"_

_Fawn was sitting in the tree above him, watching closely. He stopped directly under her, looking around. Fawn swallowed heavily, and jumped. Before the District 1 Career knew what happened, her arms were around his neck. He stabbed her arm with his sword, making her scream in pain, reaching for the weapon. _

_She clawed his arms and he winced in pain. She spun around so she was in front of him, and then kicked him in his most sensitive area. He groaned in pain, dropping to his knees. "Fuck you!" he spat as she grabbed his sword. "Just kill me, why don't you?!" Fawn had tears rolling down her cheeks as she raised the knife to her own throat. "I don't want to kill you," she sniffled. "I'm don't!"_

"_You're seriously going to kill yourself so I can go home?!" the older boy said in disbelief. "But you're 12! I'm fucking 18, and you want __me__ to go home?!"_

_Fawn just nodded. The boy laughed darkly as she lowered the weapon, unsure. "You're a fucking idiot, you know that? You don't even deserve to go back to your family, you fucking retard. You're such a baby, crying your eyes out like a little child that's just had a nightmare! Boo hooo!" he mocked her._

"_I'm sorry!" Fawn screamed. "For crying, for being a baby, and FOR BEING A KILLER!" and she dug the sword into his stomach. The Career howled, pulling the sword out and gasping for air. "You little bitch!" he spat blood at her and charged. Blood was dripping onto the dry ground as his hands closed around her neck. She couldn't breathe. "I DESERVE TO GO HOME!" he shouted. "I DESERVE IT!"_

"_I'm sorry, stranger from District 1." Fawn sobbed, and in one quick movement, snapped his neck. A cannon sounded, and he dropped limply to the ground. Fawn fell to the ground, hugging herself and sobbing. She saw the light die in the boys eyes, and just cried._

"_MAY I PRESENT THE VICTOR OF THE 71__st__ HUNGER GAMES, FAWN GREENWOOD!"_

_And that made Fawn sob even louder._

That could be me. That could be me, a murdered. There are no real alliances in these horror games. What if it's just you and your ally? One of you has to die, and suddenly, you turn on each other. You see who is stronger to go home. You see who the real survivor is. I don't think I'd even survive to the final ten. If I even survived to the final five, _that'd _be an achievement. Thresh would probably have no trouble killing anybody, and that would make it so much easier to survive.

I wonder what would happen if I got to the Final 5. My family would be interviewed, and they would be asked questions like "Do you think she has a chance on making it to the Final 3?" or "What do you think her chances of survival are?" and a bunch of other stupid questions that would probably make my parents and sister's cry and sob their hearts out. Who says I'll even survive the Bloodbath?

I sigh as we're told to go train. The Careers automatically go for the weapons. I watch Thresh go for the swords, picking one up. He runs his hand along the blade, and slashes the air a few times. He looks up at me, and loses his tough exterior for a moment, just to smile at me. I smile back, but then notice the Careers from District's 1 and 2 come towards him. He turns back into the cold, harsh Thresh he's become for these games, where he's going to show no emotion towards anybody but me.

They start talking, and I see one of the Career's knives…Cato, I think his name was…that's his knife. I look around and see there's a lot of agility training stations that are perfect for me. Grinning, I steal the knife as they engage in deep conversation with Thresh. I climb up the rope with ease, wincing as I see one of the guys fall and possibly break his leg from the fall. I crawl over the rope course and lie hidden, watching as Cato searches for his knife.

"Who took my knife?!" he shouts, pushing over some random District 8 kid. "He stole my knife! WHERE IS IT?!" They get into a fight which is quickly attempted to be broken up. Thresh laughs, grinning up at me as I show him the knife. I also notice the girl from District 12, Katniss, smiling at me. She seems nice. I saw her Reaping, she sacrificed herself for her sister. Maybe she could be an ally?

I crawl down from the ropes course and after a few hours of training other survival skills, we get a break. I sit down by myself. I take the small box from my pocket and pause. This is the last gift I'll ever get from my parents, since I know I'll never see them again. I take a deep breath. This is my token, the last piece of my family I'll ever have again. I'm ok. I can do this, I just have to open a box, right?

I slowly open it and gasp. It's a necklace. I smile at its beauty, tracing the pattern on it. There's a letter underneath it! I take it out; quickly unfolding it with shaky hands, and reading the fancy writing that belongs to my mother.

_Rue, my dearest child. It's your mother. I'm hoping that you won't have to read this, but if you're reading this, it means you have been chosen for the Hunger Games. I think this is stupid, but you have a high chance for getting in this year, so this is just in case. I really hope I can tear this up after the Reaping, but…never mind._

_Rue, darling, I know you're scared. I know you're alone. You're going to be fighting for your life you've barley even lived. You're a strong, brave girl. You know how to survive. You know which berries and foods to eat in the wild, what trees are which, how to cook any type of food in the wild. You can live without food for days on end; you can survive out in the wild with nothing but some rocks and a slingshot. You're going to be alright._

_I believe in you. I love you. You'll be fine, but just know, we'll be rooting for you with every step you take, and every breath you take. District 11 will be rooting for you as well. We love you, don't forget that. I love you so much, darling. Now your father wants to write. I love you, darling. Stay Strong._

…_.._

_My Darling daughter, Rue, words cannot describe my emotion as I write this. As your father, it's so heartbreaking. The possibility of you going into such games is awful. I just can't believe this might happen to you. I love you so much, don't you ever forget that, darling._

_Survival Tactics are the main reason I'm writing this. You're fast, and you can stay hidden easily. You can hop from tree to tree with ease and you've been able to do so since you could walk. You have the greatest survival skills. You have an advantage. Most Careers will only know how to use a weapon. Do they know how to survive without one? No. That's your advantage. As soon as the gong rings, run. Run and grab a backpack. Getting to the Cornucopia is the easy part, but getting out is the hard bit._

_You can make a slingshot out of almost anything, and that will get you some great rabbit and game. If you have something sharp and good aim, you can take out a Career's eye. I know you're against killing, but it's important for your survival. Stay hidden, alright? Hide out, and let everyone else do all the killing. Wait it out. Eventually, it'll be just you and the last person. If it's a Career, try and wait for them to die from dehydration or something._

_I know it's harsh, but you're more important. Kill or be killed. We'll never stop loving you, no matter what happens to you._

I can't stop the tears. This is my token. My family prepared in case this happened. I sob quietly, hugging the letters and token to my chest. I have to fight. I have to live. I have to live and come home for my sisters, for my parents.

But how am I going to do that?

~ASDFGHJKL~

I've been watching both tributes from District 12 closely. They're the only people I'd think I'd be safe within a hundred feet of during the Games. Peeta's good at disguising himself, which could mean he's a good ally. Katniss is good at hunting and catching game, which could make her an excellent ally. With my age and size, I need allies for protection, and because I don't want to weigh Thresh down.

"I think you have a shadow," Peeta tells Katniss. He saw me! I duck away in fear, only to see Katniss smile warmly at me. I shyly smile back, looking down.

I think I've found a possible ally, but what can I do? The Hunger Games start in a couple of days, and how can I be sure she won't kill me the first chance she gets during the Bloodbath?

.

..

…

….

**A/N: THE ACTUAL HUNGERS GAMES ARE STARTING NEXT CHAPTER! YAY! I WANTED TO GET THIS OVER AND DONE WITH, SO DON'T MIND ME! **

**;D**

**Is anybody as excited as I am after seeing the "Catching Fire" trailer?! **

**I'M EXCITED!**

**Ok, review…or not…I'm not a cop…**


End file.
